Amigos
by caasla
Summary: BanxGinji. Shounen-ai muy suave. Ginji espera a Ban para poder salir de la Fortaleza Ilimitada por primera vez. Aún no se acostumbra a "la vida de afuera".


Amigos

Ban se sentó al lado de Ginji y suspiró, dejando salir el perlado humo de su boca.

Su azulina mirada se encontraba completamente perdida en el gris paisaje de la Fortaleza Ilimitada.

Ginji estaba allí desde hacia un rato largo y sonrió al ver al otro a su lado.

-Pensé que no vendrías.

Ban dirigió su vista al rubio.

-¿Cómo no iba a venir? Me llamaste, idiota. ¿Crees acaso que te dejaría aquí, esperando por siempre?

Ginji asintió, lleno de júbilo, y lanzó una cantarina risa que resonó en aquél vacío.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?-preguntó molesto el ojizarco.

-Nada…

Hubo un largo y lento silencio. No fue incómodo, pero cada uno parecía buscar las palabras exactas para expresarse.

-Ban, quiero salir d-..-empezó Amano.

-Te ayudaré, no te preocupes.-lo interrumpió el moreno.- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí…

Hizo una pausa, incómodo, y luego prosiguió:

-No tengo realmente mucho para ofrecerte: no tengo un trabajo fijo y apenas puedo comer… Pero será mejor que salgas de aquí.

Sus ojos color zafiro se dirigieron directamente a la mirada brillante de Amano. Ginji sólo asintió.

-Lo sé… Me convertiré en el Emperador Relámpago y no puedo permitirme más cometer tantos crímenes, tantos asesinatos, tantos…

Su voz se quebró y cerró sus ojos, lleno de impotencia.

La suave mano de Ban se posó en su hombro.

-Deja de culparte: tú eres…

El rubio levantó sus ojos, que estaban llenos de furtivas lágrimas que no caían. Repentinamente y por impulso se abrazó al moreno escondiendo su rostro en la blanca camisa del dueño del Jaggan.

Ban contuvo el aliento: jamás nadie se había acercado tanto a él. Suspiró y, devolviendo el gesto, rodeó con sus brazos al otro.

Estuvieron así un rato largo, sin mirarse, abrazados y en silencio.

-Nos iremos juntos…-susurró Ban por lo bajo.- Abandonarás este infierno, Ginji, y sonreirás todos los días junto a mí.

El rubio encontró sus ojos y sonrió.

-Así será, Ban…- musitó el Emperador Relámpago- Gracias por todo…

Acercó sus labios a los de Ban y depositó allí un suave e inocente beso, apenas una leve caricia.

Ban se sonrojó fuertemente y miró al otro extrañado.

-¿Qué se supone que has hecho?-preguntó intrigado.

-Lo siento, ¿te ha molestado?-se excusó el rubio sin entender.

-N-no, pero… Debes avisar lo que harás… ¿Sabes que hacer eso ahí afuera es extraño…?

-L-lo siento, prometo no volver a hacerlo…

Ginji bajó la mirada apenado. Aún no sabía cómo comportarse frente a otros.

Ban lo notó.

-Eres muy ingenuo, ¿lo sabías?

-¿Ehh?-levantó los ojos extrañado.

Ban dirigió su vista hacia otro lado, alzando los cristales violetas y posándolos directamente sobre sus ojos, ocultándolos.

-Puedes hacerlo, si así lo sientes. Digo q-que… Bueno…

-Es mi culpa, lo sé. No quiero que te sientas incómodo a mi lado, pero es que aún no me acostumbro a los hábitos de afuera.

-Ginji…-empezó el dueño del Jaggan acariciándole la cabeza suavemente .-Ahhh, eres tan complicado. Haz lo que quieras…

-Pero no quiero ser una carga para ti.

-No lo serás, ahora sólo cállate.

-Está bien.

Ban miró de reojo a un Ginji apesadumbrado, y suspiró.

Se acercó lentamente a él y, posando su mano derecha en el rostro del rubio, lo miró profundamente a los ojos por unos breves segundos. Luego, se acercó a los labios de Ginji y acarició con los suyos la boca ajena.

Fue, como el otro, un beso inocente, lleno de sentimientos y significados.

El rubio tocó lentamente con sus dedos el lugar donde había sido depositado el beso de Ban.

-¿Sabes?-explicó el moreno tratando de sonar indiferente- Los besos no son dados por amigos.

-¿Nosotros somos amigos?-preguntó Ginji curioso con un levísimo rubor en sus mejillas.

-Sí.

El rubio sonrió abiertamente, feliz.

-Tú eres mi amigo.-concluyó, seguro.

Ban lo observó, divertido, y continuó con su discurso.

-Somos amigos, Ginji…

Sonriente, el rubio comenzó a alejarse del dueño del Jaggan. Sin embargo, Ban lo tomó firmemente del hombro, atrayendo su atención y lo observó atentamente.

-Pero quiero que sepas que siempre podemos dar otros pasos.-largó inesperada y apresuradamente el moreno- ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

El rubio lo miró a los ojos con verdadera sorpresa y sonrió.

-Sí, lo entiendo. Gracias, Ban.

-No es nada…-Ban encendió otro cigarrillo y lentamente comenzó a largar una gris humareda.- ¿Vamos?

Ginji asintió y con una última y vaga mirada se despidió de aquél grupo de crueles y grises edificios.

Ése era el final del Emperador Relámpago en la Fortaleza Ilimitada.


End file.
